The invention concerns a process and a stamping device for stamping a coke coal cake with low cake height and large cake base surface and subsequent introduction into a coking furnace with furnace chamber with a large furnace base surface.
Coking furnaces operating according to the state of the art "non-recovery process" have a large furnace base surface with a comparatively low chamber height of the furnace in order to be able to utilize the heating system of the furnace as optimally, that is, as heat effectively, as possible.
Introducing the coke coals into the furnace chamber here takes place by means of a conveyor belt system as an allotment conveyor whose feeding device is conducted to the open furnace door over a cantilever construction.
This manner of coke coal introduction requires a great expenditure of time, whereby the furnace chamber doors must be opened almost completely to effectively place the charging facility, which is relatively expensive as regards construction, in the furnace chamber for charging.
The introduction of coke coals into the furnace is thereby configured in the following steps:
a) Opening the furnace door; PA1 b) Introducing the charging band (allocation conveyor) and simultaneous filling of the coke coals; PA1 c) Extracting the charging band (allocation conveyor) with simultaneous filling of the coke coals and simultaneous leveling of the coke coal surface; PA1 d) Closing the furnace door.
DE 195 45 736 A1 discloses a process and an associated coking furnace machine for filling a coking furnace with coals. Underlying this is the objective of filling the furnace chamber and compacting the coal introduced, especially in connection with improving non-recovery coke ovens. This takes place according to a process whereby, outside the furnace chamber of the coking furnace, the coals are already poured with uniform height into a coal filling and compacting chamber (the hutch) and subsequently compacted with suitable devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,034 discloses a process and an associated machine for activating the furnace chamber doors, for pressing the coke out of the furnace chamber and for loading an adjacent, previously emptied furnace chamber with a compact coal charge.
This concerns a combined coking furnace servicing machine for pressing the coke out and for filling the coke coals. To be able to move the coking furnace servicing machine along the front of the furnace chamber, the latter is mounted on rails along the long axis of the block; the head of the pusher has a water-cooled cooling facility to prevent damage and delay owing to the considerable heat of the ejected material and the temperature within the furnace chamber. Filling the empty furnace chamber takes place by means of an endless conveyor as loading conveyor (allocation conveyor). Even with this device, the conveyor discharge is constructed in such a way that it can be set into the furnace chamber of the coking furnace in the manner of a telescope.
Here, the following finding is common to the state of the art processes:
The time interval and the degree of opening of the furnace doors have a disadvantageous action in several respects in connection with the necessary coking temperatures.
First, the furnace chamber cools down very quickly, which once again demands energy and time to bring it up to the coking temperature, and second, all machine parts, even such of the conveyor belt system, are subject to very high wear and tear as a result of the high temperature in a still hot furnace chamber, especially in the initial phase. This brings frequent and cost-intensive maintenance and repair costs along with it, and moreover leads to furnace standstill times during which coke production is at rest.